Expressions of Gratitude
by XxDarkSongxX
Summary: They come in all different forms, as Rei soon finds out.


**Title:** Expressions of Gratitude

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** They come in all different forms, as Rei soon finds out.

This is how I deal with the season 2 announcement: KOUHAI APPRECIATION.

Post-episode 12, naturally.

**XXX**

As Rei watched his friends reconcile with Rin, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Disappointment that he couldn't show off his hard work was tangible, but the sight of his joyful teammates, finally reunited with their old friend, reminded him that he didn't regret his choice at all.

The rest of the race passed in a blur, and only a few moments stood out: Nagisa's running tackle-hug, complete with a teary "Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" Rin and Haruka's whispered thanks, and Makoto saying that what he did wouldn't be forgotten. He was touched to the point of tears to his embarrassment, because becoming a sobbing mess in front of the teammates you've come to appreciate and care for is _not beautiful_.

Days turned into weeks and as Rin began to renew his friendship with his former teammates as well as begin a friendship with Rei, he thought that was that.

But everything started after regionals.

Well, little things to be exact, but he didn't think much of it the first time something unusual, but quite ordinary by other standards, happened. A few days after the race he realized he forgot to bring a lunch. One break and a few classes later, he found extra money carefully tucked inside his backpack, enough for the cafeteria.

Makoto had smiled when he showed up to their usual spot with a lunch tray, saying that it was fortunate Rei had managed to find enough. He had agreed and moved.

The next time was slightly more unexpected. After a particularly grueling Iwatobi-Samezuka joint practice, he found a can of _Pocari Sweat_ next to his carefully folded towel.

"Oi, Rei!" Rin had called from the entrance to the showers, "You coming?"

Breaking his bemused stare at the drink, Rei responded with a quick, "Yeah!" as he grabbed both the can and the towel and made his way to the showers, breaking the seal and taking a refreshing swig as Rin looked on with a peculiar look he couldn't place.

Another day found him beaming as he held up a brand new book on the history of swimming to Nagisa, excitedly informing him on all the different world views of the sport and their change over the years.

The blond had a grin of his own as he doodled Iwatobi-chan in his notebook. "You've been talking about that book for weeks Rei-chan, how'd you get it?"

"I found it wrapped in my locker on Friday; the note said to 'enjoy it', but not who sent it. This is quite inconvenient, as it is only proper to thank one who has given a gift." Soft laughter brought a light blush to his cheeks. "A-after all, it's impolite if you don't."

The most unusual ordinary happenstance by far was when, out of the blue, Haruka presented him with a hand-made bento of grilled mackerel.

"H-Haruka-senpai, why did you—?"

"You need more mackerel in your diet."

Rei ignored Nagisa's muffled laughter. "Oh! Well, thank you very much!"

"No problem; it's not your fault you're suffering from a lack of mackerel."

Nagisa's quiet giggles bubbled into raucous laughter.

"Nagisa-kun! Haruka-senpai made this with the sincerest of goals! Kindly respect that!"

And now he faced the most recent occurrence: a brand new glasses case bought for him by Nagisa, who had enlisted his help in shopping for his sisters.

The hyperactive blond dragged him to a nearby table and yanked out a chair for him as he protested the gift. "It's no problem, Rei-chan! Besides, I have more than enough money to spare."

A tiny smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he sighed. "Still, Nagisa-kun, you didn't have to, but it was very nice otherwise."

"See, I knew you would! Wait here; I'll buy us some food. See you soon!" his voice carried as he ran off. "Afterwards we need to look at some sweaters!"

Rei watched Nagisa as he grew smaller and smaller, finally vanishing from sight. Fingers drummed against the table as he chinned his hand, lost in thought. Needless to say, he was completely baffled, but touched that Nagisa bought him something. Similarly, he felt honored upon receiving Haruka's lunch. If only he knew what was going on.

"Ryugazaki-san?"

Jerked out of his musing Rei lifted his head and found himself facing Aiichirou, who looked at him with a smile. "Ah, Nitori-san; this is a surprise. Are you here doing some shopping too?"

"I am actually!" bright blue eyes lit up in excitement, "With Rin-senpai. We're taking a break now though; he's gone to buy drinks."

Rei chuckled. "What a coincidence. I'm shopping with Nagisa-kun, and he's buying us lunch."

Interest glinted in Aiichirou's eyes. "Shopping for anything in particular?"

"Well, we're _supposed_ to be shopping for his sisters, but the only thing Nagisa-kun has bought thus far is a glasses case for me."

"That's very kind of Hazuki-san." A tilt of the head accompanied his words. "Has anything else happened?"

"What do you mean by 'anything else'?"

"Oh you know," Aiichirou feigned nonchalance, something Rei hadn't thought he was capable of. "Has anything surprising happened?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it…actually, I don't want to be a bother," he said hurriedly.

"I don't mind at all," was the cheerful response. "May I sit?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Once Aiichirou had sat down across the table from him, he hesitated. "Are you sure you—"

"Please, Ryugazaki-san, tell me. It looks like something's on your mind."

With that it all rushed out in a torrent, everything that had been simmering in his mind since regionals. "I've been unusually lucky since the race, I can't explain it! And that makes it even more frustrating, since my strength is analysis! It's baffling! First, I discovered extra money in my backpack after I realized I didn't have a lunch, someone's been leaving me _Pocari Sweat_ after every joint practice, a book I've wanted just appeared in my locker one day with no indication as to who sent it, and Haruka-senpai _made me a lunch_!"

Nitori's smile started to become a grin the longer he talked.

"And now Nagisa-kun bought me a new glasses case!" He looked at Aiichirou, who quickly schooled his expression. "I don't understand why this is happening to me," he looked in the direction the blond went, "I've never been lucky to this extent before."

He was surprised to hear the quiet giggle that escaped the other. "Ryugazaki-san, I believe I'm in the same boat as you. Since regionals I've had some unexpected windfalls of my own."

"Like what?"

"A few days after the race I had a pile of clean laundry ready to be folded as usual, but then I had to get more detergent. When I got back I found them already folded. My goggles had also been fogged lately, and it was a hassle to always clean them only to get fogged again. Well, before our recent joint practice I discovered that they were already cleaned, and they stayed that way." A soft smile now graced his lips. "Then, one night I was telling Rin-senpai about this CD I really liked but couldn't buy…"

"And?"

"The next day I found it on my desk."

Rei sat straight up, eyes wide. "Then that obviously means—!"

"That Rin-senpai did it. He was behind all of it. Tell me," he leaned forward eagerly, "what happened after you found the lunch money?"

"Oh, Makoto-senpai said…that it was good…I found it…" everything fell into place. "A-and the _Pocari Sweat_! That's Rin-san's favorite drink! Nagisa-kun was the one I told about the book right before I found it! Haruka-senpai's lunch!" he was dumbfounded; all those wonderful things that he had passed off as unusually lucky coincidences were because of his friends! They did those things for him! But he didn't understand…

"Why?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" the other boy said with surprise. "They're treating us for everything we did for them."

Rei didn't understand at all. "Everything…we…did?"

Aiichirou looked at him in disbelief. "Ryugazaki-san, don't tell me you think so little of your actions. You willingly gave up your spot on the relay so Rin-senpai could swim with his friends! You're the reason they're all friends again, it's all thanks you, Ryugazaki-san! And they're grateful to you!"

Rei's heart clenched despite himself. "Oh, well, i-it was the right thing to do right?" he subconsciously ran a hand through his hair. "It was a small price to pay if it meant they could swim together once more and fix the issues between them. I…I never expected any of this. I mean, I was thanked; but I thought that was it."

"Of course not. I know it doesn't seem like it, but friendship is very important to Rin-senpai," a not-long-ago memory brings an illuminating smile to his face. "From what I've seen, friendship is the backbone of your team. And you're a very important teammate."

Indescribable warmth welled up inside Rei like the scent of the barley tea he so loved as it rose from the teapot. _Team_, what a wonderful word; to be a part of this group of crazy, wonderful, loyal friends was something that until now he never expected. In the tumultuous events of that day, he never realized that he was the catalyst, the reason they were friends again. He was simply doing it for his team, giving someone at the end of his rope a chance to experience a sight never forgotten, a sight that he had come to love.

But now that he understood the result of his actions, he couldn't repress his beaming smile.

And then he instantly felt bad that he had discovered what they clearly wanted to remain a secret and thus couldn't repay them for their kindness. "Shouldn't we tell them we know?"

"I don't think we should say anything," Aiichirou glanced to the side and waved, diverting the other's attention.

It was Rin and Nagisa, holding drinks and trays of food, smiling broadly at them both. The blond scanned the area, found Rei, and his smile changed from bright and cheerful to soft and gentle. And now he knew why. Nagisa was _grateful_.

"After all, I say we earned it," the blue eyed boy whispered conspiratorially, "don't you agree?"

Before he could respond Nagisa ran up to him and almost dropped the tray in excitement as he set it on the table. "Rei-chan, Rei-chan! I ran into Rin-chan and thought that we could eat together! Oooooh, you already found Ai-chan!"

Rin chuckled and pulled out a chair, turning to his kouhai. "After we eat Nitori, Nagisa and I found a store we thought the two of you would like."

"It has what I need for my sisters, and I saw a new purple sweater for you, Rei-chan!"

As their conversation continued Rei was silent, sitting between people he never expected to have as friends. People who were just as passionate as he was, people who he helped: Rin, who was starting to return to his former self and Nagisa—annoying, endearing Nagisa, to whom he was just as grateful for bursting into his life and ensuring it would never be the same.

Looking between the two of them, he caught and held Aiichirou's eyes in a meaningful gaze (who smiled knowingly back) and glanced away, using a hand to cover his grin.

Maybe Aiichirou was right.

He did deserve it.

**XXX**

Rei and Aiichirou need all the love in the 2nd season; those two are saints. Kouhai Appreciation Squad reporting for duty!

I also hope I got Rei's character right; it's my first time writing for him. Maybe I should write Aiichirou's version…


End file.
